Sisi Lain Akashi
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Kenistaan Akashi Seijuurou oleh seupil kue ikan. Dan dendam kesumat Midorima yang tersembunyi. /"Oh iya. Aku tidak tau untuk apa lucky item itu berguna nantinya. Tapi, kalau tidak tahan dengan cover nya, makan saja. Mubazir, nodayo."/ "Apa sih, mau apa? Mau di gunting? Apanya? Kepalanya dulu? Ok."/ Mind to RnR?


**Sisi Lain Akashi © BlueBubbleBoom**

**Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Humor, friendship**

**Warning : OOC! NistaAkashi! Jahanam Midori (?), Miss Typo.**

**Summary : Kenistaan Akashi Seijuurou oleh seupil kue ikan. Dendam kesumat Midorima yang tersembunyi./"Oh iya. Aku tidak tau untuk apa lucky item itu berguna nantinya. Tapi, kalau tidak tahan dengan cover nya, makan saja. Mubazir, nodayo."/ "Apa sih, mau apa? Mau di gunting? Apanya? Kepalanya dulu? Ok."/**

**A/N : Huwaaa detik detik mau UN nyempetin nulis dulu bentar :'D  
Maaf jika judul dan cerita tidak nyambung xD Akashi ternistakan disini, maaf untuk para Akashi Shipper, karena saya pun seorang shippernya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tiba-tida saja hari cerah nan damai pemilik emperor eye ini berubah menjadi hari yang suram alias gelap untuk pemandangan diatas kepalanya. Awalnya seorang pemuda merah dengan zodiak sagitarius ini memutuskan untuk melepas penat setelah mengurusi lima bekicot 'asuhan'nya dan menurut salah satu bekicot megane hijau yang sangat freak tentang ramalan oha asa yang selalu di tayangkan di channel SHTK (?) kesayangan kita, lucky item untuk sagitarius hari ini adalah...

.

Berawal di suatu pagi cerah yang di harapkan. Di antara sebuah tiang listrik yang menjadi PHO.

Ini bisa menjadi referensi penulisan manga shojo.

"Bawalah kue ikan ini, nodayo."

"Oh, hobi aneh apa lagi yang merasukimu, Shintarou?"

"Tidak ada, nodayo. Dan hobiku tidak aneh sebagai penyuka oha asa."

"Aku tidak ingat telah berkata seperti itu."

"Baiklah, itu lucky item untuk Sagitarius hari ini. Jangan tanya kenapa, ini adalah hal langka."

"Hm… entah aku harus tersanjung atau aku curiga kau sampai memeberiku makanan abnormal ini, perhatian sekali huh?" Akashi nyengir syaiton.

Saat itu Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Bukannya aku perhatian, tapi aku hanya menuruti perintah oha asa yang agung, nodayo."

Akashi tersedak kejayaannya.

"Baiklah, kau pasti sudah susah-susah membawakan ini untukku, jadi sebagai majikan yang baik aku terima."

Kacamata Midorima merosot lagi, tapi tidak ada niat untuk menaikannya ke posisi semula.

Tidak berniat. Sudah cukup harga dirinya merosot. Untuk oha asa, jika kau cinta aku tolong tenggelamkan aku dalam kedamaian dan sengsarakan orang di depannya ini.

Sebelum ia sengsara oleh orang yang di calonkannya sengsara.

Midorima berbalik, tidak lagi menatap surai crimson yang sekarang tengah membolak balik kotak ungu dengan gambar ikan berkulit cokelat eksotis yang tengah berpose layaknya artis ikan professional yang telah mendunia karena sering di pajang di kotak botol sirup anak-anak.

"Oh iya. Aku tidak tau untuk apa lucky item itu berguna nantinya. Tapi, kalau tidak tahan dengan cover nya, makan saja. Mubazir, nodayo."

Megane lumutan itu mengatakannya saat raganya telah sampai di seberang jalan sana. Membuat mimic serius, tangannya yang di balut perban–karena mengikuti serial tv Naruto Kid, menaikan kacamatanya yang merosot. Dengan laksana mobil-mobil yang berseliweran, memberi efek dramatis kurang modal untuk keduanya, sampai sebuah tronton gede yang melintas dihadapan Akashi secara langsung membuat mata heterokrom nya kehilangan sosok megane lumut itu.

Dan, oh ternyata, si megane ikut lari disamping tronton gede itu sehingga member efek menghilang secara kasat mata.

Ah, biarlah. Masa kecil pemuda itu tidaklah seindah sekarang ini, biarlah.

Akashi meneliti setiap ujung kotak norak itu. Mulai dari komposisi, nilai angka kecukupan gizi–yang ternyata ini adalah kekurangan gizi, dan sampai melihat adanya cap halal yang entah kenapa di tempatkan di udel si ikan eksotis.

"Ah, sudahlah." Tidak ingin membuang-buang nafas dan membuang-buang sesuatu yang udah mau di buang sejak ia berangkat kesini, pemuda dengan tinggi 371 namun kebalik itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tiang listrik yang menjadi saksi bisu.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati palang gede disampingnya dengan blink-blink mencurigakan sebagai pemanis.

**KIRISAKI DAICHI'S PET SHOP. MENYEDIAKAN BERBAGAI KEBUTUHAN LENGKAP UNTUK TEMAN KIYUT-KIYUT ANDA (TIDAK TERMASUK TTM (?))**

Akashi masih stay cool–

**TERSEDIA : JAMU KUAT AGAR TIDAK LELAH SAAT MAIN LEMPAR TANGKAP (UNTUK ANJING), TABUNG OKSIGEN SUPER-DUPER-MINI (UNTUK IKAN CUPANG YANG MEMILIKI KELAINAN), WALLPAPER BERBAGAI MOTIF UNYU (UNTUK KURA-KURA DAN KEONG) DAN…**

Akashi bersumpah akan melempar bulldozer pada bekicot lumutan itu, saat melihat tulisan yang tidak di caps lock seperti tulisan-tulisan sebelumnya–diketahui jika bannernya sudah full of mistake (?)

"**Kue ikan bagi para kiyut nyan yang suka mojok di deket tiang listrik."**

.

.

.

Akashi menengadah pada lukisan alam yang telah direnggut keindahannya oleh kekacauan hatinya… beserta banner nista yang terus menghantui pikirannya.

Sakit hati Akashi. Perih batin Akashi. Mamah, mau susu.

Akashi sebenarnya bisa saja menyedekahkan kue nista itu untuk kucing-kucing tidak mampu, tapi apa daya jika para kucing yang akan di datangi Akashi sudah keter duluan sambil mabur sama temen seper-kucingannya.

Kata mereka, "Siaga satu! Siaga satu! Siapin ambulan di rute A! Buat benteng takeshi di tute B! Amankan bini-bini kita!"

Idih, kaga doyan kali yang begituan. Akashi merasa terhina.

Sudahlah, sudah lelah kokoro ini karena acara melepas penatnya gagal karena memang dirinya makhluk yang telah terpilih sebagai pribadi yang tahan banting dan juga tahan buat gak nyolok kokoro orang yang nulis sederet kalimat nista ini.

_Siing~_

Anggap saja itu suara angin imajiner. Angin yang cukup kuat sehingga menerbangkan helaian surai crimson sang Emperor Eyes Akashi Seijuurou. Sebelah tangan pucatnya menghalau angin yang kembali datang menerpa wajah kecenya dengan menempatnya di depan muka. Tangan satunya yang tengah memegang kotak ungu norak di samping saku celana jeansnya.

Akashi mendesah.

"Ah, apalah aku ini. Bagaikan angin yang berhembus membawa kenangan lalu. Ah, siapalah aku ini. Bagaikan kilauan batu rubi yang setia memiliki kesempurnaannya selalu."

Jangan di hiraukan, takut disangka kenal.

Akashi kembali dalam mode stay coolnya saat dirasa berpuluh-puluh pasang mata lalat melihat kearahnya.

Siang yang mendung. Langit menghitam. Angin dingin berhembus. Bau hujan yang telah menyapa indra penciuman Akashi. Di jalan yang telah sepi ini, suara daun yang bergesekan karena tertiup angin mengiringi langkah mahluk tuhan paling bergunting.

Tidak cukup kejamkan membuat suasana yang dekat dengan kata "jones" ini?

Sakit hati Sei. Perih batin Sei. Bunda, Sei mau ikut, tapi Sei mau jadi kolektor gunting professional dulu sebelum bisa main shogi pake gunting–koreksi. Yang ada main shogi sambil menghunuskan gunting ke lawannya.

"Hah… habis ini mau meni pedi pake emas batangan di rumah, mau luluran pake berlian yang di tempel di bath tub, mau pake piyama rajutan dari ulat emas, terus makan sama golden egg. Setelahnya, kasih makan Mibuchi pake kue ikan ini."

Sungguh nak, dari semua kebahagiannya yang sebenarnya mustahil, seorang anak malang bernama Mibuchi hanya mencicipi sesuatu yang mustahil manusia meyukainya.

Oh iya, Mibuchi itu adalah keponakan bully-an nya Akashi.

_Duk_! Untuk kelancaran ff ini, Akashi yang tidak melihat ada seupil batu di depan ujung sepatu kets merah belapis rubynya, hampir nyusruk ke depan. Namun Akashi mengorbankan kotak norak itu untuk nyusruk duluan dan akhirnya terlempar pada radius 5 meter jauhnya.

Korban masih dalam lindungan plastik berlabel cap foto Eikichi Nebuya pakai baju cat woman.

Dan kotak yang selebar jidat awesomenya, yang setinggi nama keluarganya, yang sebenarnya hanya seukuran bungkus fitkom gummy itu terlempar sampai masuk kedalam semak-semak yang kalau beruntung dapat jodoh disana.

"Sial!" Akashi dengan jiwa heroiknya berlari, menerjang semak-semak dengan sedikit harapan menemukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya versi cewek. Namun harapannya luntur saat dirinya dipertemukan dengan sosok mungil, bermata hitam besar, dan putih yang halus.

Akashi terkesiap. Ia tak percaya akan menemukannya. Oh tidak, ini salah.

"Ku–Kuroko?!"

Tidak, bukan Akashi. Hentikanlah.

Mahkluk itu mengabaikan Akashi yang dengan tidak elitnya menempel pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Oh tidak, apakah aku benar-benar mengharapkan ini terjadi? Bagaimana ini? Tim sangat untung jika dia ada. Dia sangat menguntungkan untuk menampol gangguro aho itu dengan ignite pass kai. Dia sangat menguntungkan untuk membantuku memberi efek gunting melayang dengan slow motion."

.

Nan jauh disana,

"Aku merasa di rendahkan dengan misdirectionku dan aku ingin meng-ignite pass kai orang yang tidak boleh aku ignite pass."

Terserahmu lah.

.

Sosok itu mendekat kearah benda setengah bugil dengan cap Eikichi Nebuya. Kaki kecilnya meng-grepe-grepe plastik itu, namun apa daya. Plastik dengan cap nista itu jual mahal.

Sehingga dengan gerakan anggun ia mendekat kearah Akashi yang udah kipas-kipas ngeliat adegan hot tadi.

Hot dari dari mananya coba?!

Akashi tersadar dari lamunan nistanya, ia masih ingin menjaga imagenya yang sudah membangunnya menjadi seorang anggota keluarga Akashi yang terpandang, ya, sejauh mata memandang hanya dirinya yang terkece dari semua anggota keluarganya.

Mau protes? Talk to my gunting kuku. Yang penting gunting.

"Miaw~"

"Eh?"

"Mi~aw~"

"Heee?"

"M~i~a~w~"

"Apa sih, mau apa? Mau di gunting? Apanya? Kepalanya dulu? Ok."

Akashi dengan seriaian iblis nya mulai mengeluarkan peliharaan mutlaknya. Dikeluarkan sebuah gunting besar berwarna merah dengan ujung yang mengkilap, menunjukan ketajamannya. Gunting yang telah teraliri sepenuhya jiwa psyco seorang Akashi muda.

Sosok itu mundur perlahan, membiarkan iblis bergunting menjalankan tugasnya. Sosok itu sudah siap, ia memang telah menunggunya… saat-saat yang sangat pas. Ia menunggu.

Mata heterokrom itu menatap nyalang pada apa yang di depannya. Ia mengangkat dengan perlahan sesuatu yang rapuh itu. Gunting sudah di hadapan sesuatu itu, suara memilukan dan memohon seiring ujung tajam itu mendekat.

Semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

De–

_Srek_! Bungkus plastik itu tersobek sepenuhnya.

"Nah, gampang kan? Aku selalu bawa gunting, lebih ampuh dari semua tektek bengek lucky item punya Shintarou."

Akashi menyerahkan bungkus plastik berisi kue ikan yang terlupakan kepada sosok yang ternyata kucing kecil berbulu putih. Kucing itu mengeluarkan satu buah kue berbentuk ikan berwarna pink.

Akashi sweatdrop saat melihat baragam jenis warna pada kue itu dan ia berasumsi bahwa orang alay pemilik pet shop itu akan memberi alasan bahwa,

"Ahaha, aku sangat menghargai hewan, begitupun hewan kepadaku. Namun aku heran menusia tidak pernah menghargaiku, apa aku harus jual mahal dulu? Kkk~ manusia memang payah, maka dari itu aku memberikan yang terbaik pada hewan-hewan disini. Kau tahu? Pewarnanya aku ambil adalah dari cat bekas anak-anak sd melukis. Haha, lucu kan? Hemat lagi." entahlah, tiba-tiba Akashi membayangkan seseorang berwajah selicik ular dari anime sebelah namun ada dalam bayangan hidupnya. Hanamiya Makoto.

Akashi tidak habis pikir, bahwa orang licik itu berprofesi seperti ini.

"Miaw~"

"Eh? Sudah… habis?" mau tidak mau sebuah panah imajiner menusuk kepalanya saat melihat sosok unyu itu dengan wajah sumrigah (?) menjilati bungkus plastik itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan meratakan Shintarou nanti–oh? Mungkin aku harus memanipulasi ramalan oha asa dengan lucy item cancer yaitu kue kuda nil? Boleh juga."

_Jedeer!_

Timing yang pas dengan backround petir menyambar-nyambar dan seorang crimson yang tengah tersenyum campuran nista plus… bergunting.

Gunting mulai terlupakan disini.

"Sepertinya akan hujan. Yasudah, jaa~"

Dengan watados Akashi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat si kucing yang hanya cengo dengan semua kejadian makanan nyasar dan…bergunting.

.

.

.

Akashi menghela nafas lelah saat punggungnya menyentuh empuknya kasur king size. Rasa lelah di gantikan rasa kantuk yang sudah memberati matanya. Disana tergantung jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Apa yang di lakukannya hari ini sungguh tidak ber-prikeAkashi-an. Sebenarnya hari sialnya adalah bertemu si megane lumutan, sampai berujung menemukan seekor kucing yang–

"Miaw~"

Sudah, dia lelah sekarang. Rencananya untuk meni pedi pake emas batangan, luluran pake berlian, makan golden egg, ah kalau ngasih makan si Mibuchi bisa kapan-kapan. Masih ada piring kotor bekas makan kemarin.

"Miaw~"

Akashi merasa sesuatu menaiki tubuhnya sampai pada bagian dada. Ada juga sesuatu yang membuat hidungnya gatal, membuatnya ingin bersin.

Kelopak dengan iris merah-kuning di dalamnya itu terbuka, menyesuaikan cahaya lampu gantung kamar yang tergantung dengan mewahnya. Menyesuaikan gambaran objek yang berada beberapa senti dari idung mancungnya.

Sesuatu yang berwana putih dengan mata bulat hitam yang sekarang tengah menatapnya lekat. Sangat lekat.

Semakin mendekat.

Kepala Akashi semakin mundur.

Tambah dekat.

Sebelah tangan Akashi meraba-raba kasurnya mencari benda yang satu-satunya menjadi penyelamat. Guntingnya telah ia simpan di brangkas. Aneh memang, lagi pula siapa yang mau nyuri gunting begituan.

Saat kedua hidung beda bentuk itu sudah bersentuhan, dengan gerakan secepat drive gangguro dakian, dengan kekuatan emperor eyesnya. Ia mendaratkan sebuah periai berupa bantal pada sosok di depan matanya.

"Hyaaaa!"

"Meooong!" suara yang berbanding terbalik saat dalam bahaya.

Makhluk tak berdosa itu sukses masuk ke dalam tong sampah milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang berpose layaknya orang yang menang lotre.

"Nice shoot!" tring!

Sepertinya Akashi telah mengakhiri penderitaan kucing itu karena kue beracun Hanamiya Makoto.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan yang gelap.

"Huaahahahaha! Apa-apaan itu-ssu?!" Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terjungkal dari kursi.

"Hm… firasatku ternyata benar."

"Pfft… Aka-chin kalau lagi sendirian ternyata gitu yah?"

Bahkan Murasakibara melupakan makanannya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Ne Tetsu! Kau tidak akan meng-ignite passku kan?"

Aomine menatap harap-harap cemas sama harap-harap nahan boker.

"Tidak janji, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko masih diselimuti aura gelap.

"Ne, ne Mido-chin, kenapa nekat sekali?"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita dengarkan orang yang **paling**bersangkutan. Silahkan jelmaan kerosuke.

"Hmm, nodayo."

"Aku dendam saat main shogi. Aku kalah, tidak, bukan itu masalahnya, nodayo."

Yang lain diam mendengarkan, kecuali Aomine yang tidak bisa diam untuk tidak mengupil.

"Lalu apa-ssu?" Kise sudah menggelar tiker.

Murasakibara dengan sarapnya menyiapkan teh hijau.

"Tozou."

"Arigatou."

Mereka pun menikmati hangatnya teh hijau, minus Midorima.

"Keluar sana kampret!" Midorima melempar tongkat mingky momo nya sebagi lucy item cancer hari ini.

"Baiklah kita lanjut, nodayo."

"Jadi waktu itu Akashi mempermalukanku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku cinta mati sama oha asa."

"Baka! Kau memang cinta mati sama oha asa! Kau ini–"

"Maksudku, sama yang jadi **penyiar** oha asanya, nodayo! Kau tahu kan siapa penyiar oha asa kali ini?! Ya, benar si Papa dari Sinegal!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hen–

"Huahahahahahahahaha! Midorimachii aku gak nyangka-ssu!"

"Anjir Midorima seleranya yang begituan!"

"Mido-chin sampai nge-freakin orangnya juga, nyam."

"Apa mungkin sebentar lagi tou-san akan jadi lucy itemmu, Midorima-kun?"

"Huahahahahaha!" Midorima menyesal telah memberitahukan motif kejahatan yang dia lakukan terhadap Akashi. Kena batunya deh.

Sementara mereka ngakak sampai nangis atau nanti nangis samapi ngakak, sekarang terpantul jelas banyangan merah di lensa kacamata Midorima. Midorima langsung mematikan layar computer dengan cepat, lalu dengan seruan panik yang membuat ke empat makhluk lainnya kocar kacir di tempat.

"Sial! Akashi melihatnya! Siaga satu! Siaga satu! Lindungi keperjakaan kalian, nodayo!"

"Midorima/Midorima-kun/Midorimachii/Mido-chin wa baka teme yo!"

"Jangan salahkan aku!"

Akhirnya ruangan yang gelap itu benar-benar gelap.

.

.

.

Balik ke beberapa menit yang lalu saat Akashi tengah mengecek tong sampah. Setelah di teliti, ternyata kucing itu masih selamat walau setelahnya mungkin akan mengalami traumatik mendalam. Malang.

Akashi menusuk-nusuk tubuh kucing itu dengan remot AC. Buat apa coba?

Saat Akashi tengah meneliti tubuh kucing itu, ia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal, tepatnya terdapat pada leher si kucing. Disana terdapat sebuah benda yang mengalungi leher si kucing. Seperti sebuah tali dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah bulatan kecil yang tampak memancarkan cahaya merah.

Akashi mengangkat kucing itu, lalu membawanya ke meja belajarnya. Brangkas di buka dengan kode nomor sepatunya. Sebuah gunting abnormal muncul.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Akashi langsung mengakhiri penderitaan di kucing. Beneran loh, ternyata setelah tali itu di potong oleh gunting kramat Akashi, kucing itu langsung segar bugar sehat walafiat Alhamdulillah. Sepertinya Akashi sangant keren menjadi seorang grim reaper bergunting.

Sekali lagi. Gunting mulai terlupakan.

Kucing itu langsung tancap gas sambil meong-meongan gaje.

"Akhirnya aku bebas mak! Aku pulang mak! Nanti kita masuk Koran mak!" itulah translatenya.

Akashi meneliti benta bulat kecil yang mencurigakan tersebut. Saking telitinya ia mengambil kaca pembesar.

Dan hawa-hawa keberadaan shinigami menguat kuat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Hal itulah yang membuat para ikemen pelangi kita kocar kacir.

"Hohoho, jadi begitu yah, hm? Baiklah, jika kau ingin bulan madu ke Sinegal, Shintaou."

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kamera cctv kecil yang sengaja di pasang megane lumutan kita tertjinta dan terhubung ke computer yang berada di ruang misterius tadi. Saat Midorima berteriak panik itulah, wajah Akashi terlihat close up di layar komputer.

Oh iya, sepertinya ada satu di kotak ikan norak tadi.

.

.

.

"Hm… sepertinya aku harus memesan tank baja beserta Papa Sinegal sebagai meriam untuknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaje kah? :'D Tapi saya mohon belasungkawa (?) para readers untuk menyumbangkan review anda sekalian. Arigatou sudah mampir *lambai-lambai sama Mibuchi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

Kita kesampingkan dahulu para tokoh pelagi Ijo, Kuning, Biru, Ungu kita yang akan menemui ajalnya oleh sang Kaisar Bergunting. Kenapa tidak dengan si biru muda? Mungkin akan ada pertarungan ignite pass versus gunting melayang sebagai bonus nanti.

Latar berganti pada sebuah bangunan dengan warna paling mencolok dan paling mencurigakan di kawasan Rakuzan Street.

Nama bangunan hanya bermodalkan sebuah banner norak dengan nama "Kirisaki Daichi's Pet Shop"

Lagi-lagi terdapat di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan hawa-hawa kenorak-an yang kentara. Tersebutlah sosok bersurai hitam dengan jubah hijau sewarna keroro, sosok itu adalah Our Hanamiya Makoto.

_Kling~_

Suara lonceng yang berasal dari ruangan lain terdengar. Dari arah pintu masuk. Sosok itu memutar kursi besarnya untuk melihat sebuah bayangan yang terlihat pada tembok dekat pintu.

"Ko-chan, tadaima~"

"Miaw~"

Sosok lain itu melompat ke pangkuan Hanamiya yang langsung mengelusnya sayang.

"Bagaimana? Asik bermain?"

"Miaw~ Miaw~"

"Hohoho sepertinya begitu."

Hanamiya memutar kursi besarnya ke belakang, ke sebuah layar tv kecil yang menayangkan figur-figur pelangi yang tengah di kejar-kejar gunting melayang.

"Kerja bagus~ Setidaknya kita untung, kkk~ Setidaknya si kacamata itu memberi kita keuntungan lebih." Si sosok yang ternyata seekor kucing putih itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Serem yah?

Hanamiya langsung mengeluarkan benda warna-warni dari jubah hijaunya.

"Tara~~ berkatmu kita jadi punya banyak persediaan cat air, akan aku buat eksperimen baru tentang susu aneka warna!"

Si kucing sakaratul maut.

.

.

.

Mamah, sepertinya Ko bakal masuk koran duluan karena keracunan.

.

.

.

Entahlah, disini banyak serigala berbaju cat woman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari beneran!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
